


Expect The Unexpected

by ShyClexaFan



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyClexaFan/pseuds/ShyClexaFan
Summary: Tobin is a professional soccer player for the LA Lions while Christen works for a magazine publisher. What happens when the two meet one night? Things never do go the way we plan.





	1. First Meeting

Tobin had just gotten home from a long day of training. Coach Carlo was pushing everyone extremely hard this week as they were facing the top seated Chicago Red stars on Saturday. Currently Thursday, the team had been pushed and pushed since Monday and all Tobin wanted to do was sleep. Opting to skip the showers at the stadium in favour of her large double shower head shower at home was probably her best idea all day she though as she stepped into the steaming shower.

As the water started to run cold, Tobin figured it was about time to step out of the shower, dry off, and proceed with the rest of the evening. Opening the door and reaching for her towel, goosebumps appeared on her skin as the cool air in the room mixed with the warmth of the shower.

After throwing on some black Nike joggers and a plain white t – shirt, Tobin stood in front of her fridge trying to find something to eat. 

“Why do I do this to myself?” She wondered at she pulled out a package of cheese with some questionable colors on it.

Tossing the cheese back into the fridge, Tobin shut the door and walked towards the front entrance of her beach view house. 

Stepping outside, Tobin smiled to herself, “I can’t believe I live here” She thought as she looked up and down the street before stepping onto the sidewalk and walking towards her go to café.

When Tobin found out she was going to be traded to LA, she was devastated. Portland was her home, she’d created a life in Portland over her five years there. However, it was time for a change, and so far, the last four months in LA with the new expansion team had been amazing. The team was pretty good, currently with 6 wins, 1 loss, and 3 draws, there was always a big crowd at the stadium, and all the players on the team got along. Plus, Tobin was captain of this team, and if she had any say in what this year would look like, she was going to try and lead them to a championship.

Tobin entered the café, looking around and seeing it was rather empty. Approaching the counter, she ordered a sandwich and a coffee, before sitting down at her favourite seat, and pulling out her phone to scroll through Instagram while she waiting. 

Tobin looked up when she heard a sobbing noise but couldn’t determine where it was coming from. She went back to her phone until she heard it again. That’s when Tobin spotting them, in a black hoodie, blending into the table three tables over, head down covering their face.

Tobin walked over and tapped them on the shoulder. “Hey are you okay?” she questioned.

They jumped, startled by Tobin before looking up.

Tobin stood still, locking eyes with the girl. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes red from crying.

“Hey hey” Tobin tried again, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” the girl just nodded her head no.

“What’s a pretty girl like you sitting in a café at 5:00 on a Thursday crying?” Tobin asked.

That got a little smile out of the dark-haired girl.

“The same thing any girl would do if she found out her boyfriend of 2 ½ years cheated on her almost the entire relationship” the girl answered.

“He what?” Tobin said, in disbelieve about what she just heard.

“Yeahh” the girl nodded, “That’s how my days been” she smiled again.

“Scoot over” Tobin said before sitting down beside the girl.

Just then Tobin’s food was brought over.

“Want some?” she asked as she reached for half of her sandwich.

“No no, it’s okay you eat” the girl replied.

“Are you sure?” Tobin asked.

The girl nodded before looking down and playing with the bottom of her zipper.

“Tell me about yourself” Tobin said, after chewing her first bite of her sandwich.

“Well,” the girl started, “My name is Christen, I’ve grown up in LA my entire life, I love dogs and I don’t normally talk to strangers”

“Well we should fix that shouldn’t we” Tobin said before, continuing, “My names Tobin, I’ve been here for about 4 months, and you’re the first stranger I’ve ever offered to share my food with”

“I’m honoured” Christen said giggling, “It’s a pleasure to meet you”.

“You as well Christen.” Tobin said with a smile as she took another bite of her sandwich.

The girls chatted for another hour. The conversation flowed easily, talking about everything and everything either girl wanted. Tobin learned Christen works for a major magazine company in the marketing department. Often look for new fun and creative ways to market the magazine to its viewers. While Christen learned that women playing professional soccer was a real thing that happened just a few blocks away from her office. Neither girl realized how much time had passed until Christen looked at her phone and saw the time.

“Woah, we’ve been talking for like an hour” she said, eyes wide.

“What really?” Tobin said reaching for her phone to check for herself. “No way!”

“I should probably get going.” Christen said.

“Yeah, me too” Tobin agreed although she sounded rather disappointed.

“Maybe I’ll come check out a game sometime” Christen said

“Yeah, I’d like that” Tobin replied with a soft smile, “I could get you tickets”

“No, you don’t have to do that” Christen said earnestly.

“Here,” Tobin said as she pulled out her phone, “put your number in and I’ll text you the information about the game Saturday”.

Christen reached for Tobin’s phone, entered her information and handed it back to Tobin.

“I look forward to hearing from you” Christen replied before getting up from the table.

“Bye Christen.” Tobin said as she collected her plate and coffee mug.

“Bye Tobin” Christen said as she made her way towards the door.

Tobin watched the door open and close before looking down at her phone.

“Christen… Christen Press,” she whispered slowly as her smile failed to stay hidden.

Tobin quickly returned her plate and mug before rushing out the door to the café. Once outside she made a quick phone call to ensure she could get 2 tickets in the family and friends section for the game. And placing them under the name Christen Press.

Once that was dealt with Tobin was trying to figure out when she should text the dark-haired girl. “If I text her now, that’s too soon.” she thought, “but, if I wait to longs he might make other plans.”

Tobin opted to waiting about an hour before texting Christen, she figured it wasn’t so hurried that Christen would think she was crazy, but also was ton long as Saturday was quickly approaching.  
As soon as the clock hit 7:30pm Tobin was on her phone typing out her message to Christen. Having typed and erased the message several times it was now approaching 8:00pm and Tobin felt like she could finally send her message.

Tobin (7:47): Hey Christen, It’s Tobin. I’ve got 2 tickets reserved under your name for Saturday’s game at 1pm. Hope you can make it.

Christen (7:50): Thanks so much :) I really appreciate it stranger. Maybe I’ll see you Saturday.

Tobin (7:51): I’m looking forward to it :)

Tobin smiled at her phone before plugging it in to charge and climbing in to bed to relax and watch a movie.

* * *

Tobin was in the locker room Saturday morning preparing for the game when suddenly a wave of nervousness flooded her thoughts. Tobin was never one to be never, at least at this point in her career anyway. It wasn’t that she didn’t get nervous, she had just discovered ways to block it out and remember she’s still just having fun with the sport she’s loved since such a young age. 

Tobin sat down, leaned over and rested her head in her hands trying to regain her focus and block out the nerves. It wasn’t work.

Next, Tobin reached for her phone to try listening to some music. When she turned it on she saw she had a new text and instantly got butterflies.

Christen (12:15): Got here early, just found our seats. Thanks again :)

Tobin (12: 23): Hope you enjoy.

Christen (12:24): I will, Good luck, score a goal out there.

Tobin (12:25): I’ll try just for you :) Walk around to the player’s entrance after the game so I can say hi?

Christen (12:25): I’ll be there :)

Tobin put her phone down, music still playing, and continued getting ready. She was feeling a lot less nervous now, she wasn’t sure what exactly caused it but she liked this new relaxed feeling a lot better.

When it was time to go out on the field, Tobin jumped up, ready to get this game going. She could tell the atmosphere of today’s game would be great, a larger than normal crowd, a better than average team, and one girl sitting in the stands with an amazing smile and even more amazing eyes.

* * *

The game was amazing. It was fast paced and exciting.

The Lions struck first in just the 10th minute, a header off of a corner kick but the Red Stars fought right back and sure enough, in the 12th minute they evened the score. In the 36th minute, the Red Stars scored off a penalty shoot for a hand ball in the box. The entire stadium was angered at the call and not a single person was sitting in their seat. However, the Lions refused to go into halftime down by a goal. In the 45th minute, Tobin rand up the right flank, nutmegging the defender before cutting in towards the middle. The center backs were caught flat footed and Tobin was able to run right through both of them. The goal keeper ran forward trying to get to the ball before Tobin but she wasn’t fast enough and Tobin lifted the ball right over her and into the goal. The fans went crazy, Tobin turned running to find her team mates, as they finally let her go, she turned to where she knew Christen was and pointed at her with a smile.

The game was coming to an end. Still a 2 – 2 draw however, neither team would be happy with that. As stoppage time was coming to an end, Tobin rushed up the flank yet again. This time however, she kept to the outside, pushing further and further, she saw her team mate, Alex Morgan, making a run, and crossed the ball, Alex ran straight throw the defenders and shot the ball as hard as she could, hitting the cross bar and deflecting down into the goal. The crowd went wild once again Alex and Tobin running towards each other and hugging while the rest of the team crowded around them. 20 seconds later, the ref blew his whistle, and the game was over, the LA Lions had just defeated the number one ranked team, the Chicago Red Stars.

* * *

After the game, Tobin quickly showered before rushing to get changed.

“Why are you in a rush?” Alex questioned the girl.

“No reason” Tobin replied.

“She’s probably got a hot date waiting for her” LA Lions defender, Kelley O’hara joked.

Tobin started blushing before bending down to tie her shoes.

“OH MY GOD! SHE DOES” Alex giggled as she high fived Kelley.

“No I don’t” Tobin said look up at the two giddy girls.  
“Tell that to the blush on your cheeks” Kelley poked back.

Tobin looked away to finish tying her shoes before getting up and walking towards to exit. “See ya” she called over her shoulder.

Tobin exited the stadium and immediately spotted Christen standing a few feet from the door.

“Hey” Tobin called. As she approached.

“Hi” Christen said with a smile before reaching over and pulling Tobin into a hug.

“Glad you’re happier today” Tobin said, instantly regretting even mentioning how the two girls met. “Who’s this” She said pointing to the girl standing beside Christen, trying to change the subject as fast as possible.

“Ah” Christen started, “This is Tyler my sister, I mentioned I had tickets and she said she’d love to join”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, you’re amazing out there” Tyler said reaching over to shake Tobin’s hand.

Tobin laughed, “It’s nice to meet you too” she said before returning the handshake.

“You really were amazing out there” Christen commented.

“I wouldn’t say that but thank you” Tobin replied.

“Oh and nice goal by the way” Christen said smiling.

“I told you I would do it” Tobin answered.

“yeah but I didn’t think you would just score because you said you would” Christen replied.

“I never break my word” Tobin said locking eyes with Christen and smiling.

“So do you wanna go grab some food or something, I’m starving” Tobin said after a moment.

Christen and Tyler looked at each other before Tyler said, “I have to go home and get some work done, I know lame Saturday, but you can go if you want Chris.”

“Are you sure” Christen questioned her sister.

“Of course” Tyler replied.

“Umm do you mind if I ride with you and let Tyler leave?” Christen asked Tobin as the sisters had driven together in Tyler’s car.

“Not a problem, I can drop you off at home when we’re done” Tobin answered smiling.

“Perfect” Tyler responded.

The girls said their good byes and Tobin and Christen made their way to Tobin’s car. Christen made note of the nice Tesla Model X, with a black exterior and white interior. Upon getting inside, the pair settled for the Cheese Cake Factory just a few minutes away from the stadium.

“So, you enjoyed the game?” Tobin asked once they were on the road.

“Yeah, it was great. I can’t believe I’ve never been before” Christen commented.

“I’m glad!” Tobin smiled, “We’ve got another home game next weekend”

“I’ll be there as long as you promise another goal” Christen commented. 

“I’ll see what I can do about that” Tobin replied, smiling yet again.

After arriving and being seated at the restaurant the girls continued chatting, learning more and more about each other. They both found the other extremely fascinating and the conversation flowed very easily. The girls ate their food, each stealing a bit of the other’s meal just to try it. After an hour and a half, their meals were finished however the girls weren’t ready to separate just yet.

“Wanna go walk on the beach a bit?” Tobin asked.

“That sounds great.” Christen smiled.

They walked along the beach for almost an hour before Tobin decided she would rather be swimming.

“The water looks so nice” Tobin said as they approached the sand.

“I wish we could go in” Christen commented.

“We could…” came Tobin’s response.

“But we don’t have bathing suits” Christen looked around, kind of confused.

“So,” Tobin said, and without hesitation started undoing her jean shorts before sliding them down her legs and reaching to pull off her shirt. “Let’s go.”

Christen was in shock, Tobin was absolutely gorgeous. Her tan skin and muscular body almost had Christen drooling. With Tobin now a few steps into the water, Christen proceeded to remove her clothes and run after the other girl.

They played in the water for almost an hour, running, playing, splashing, acting like they were children again. They decided to get out, to lie in the sand a little bit to dry off in the last of the sun for the day.

As the sun began to set, Tobin reached over, grabbed Christen’s hand and said, “Thanks for joining me today.”

“It’s been fun, we should do it again sometime.” Christen added locking eyes with Tobin and smiling sincerely.

“For sure” Tobin replied.

The girls sat there for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes when suddenly Christen leaned forward and peaked Tobin’s lips.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that” Christen said, shocked at her boldness and jumping backwards to create some space between them.

“Hey” Tobin said re grabbing Christen’s attention, “I didn’t hate it.”

“Really?” Christen genuinely questioned.

Tobin reached forward and grabbed Christen’s hand again, pulling her in and re capturing her lips. As they pulled apart, foreheads rested together, Tobin commented, “No I didn’t hate it at all” before rejoining their lips together yet again.

This kiss was a =lot slower than the first two, lips slightly parted but neither girl wanting to push it farther, as christen lightly bit Tobin’s upper lip, she could stop herself and ran her tongue along Christen’s lower lip. Christen smiled wide, opening her mouth to allow Tobin entrance. They stayed like this for a while. Both girls in their bra and underwear sitting in the sand, the sun slowly setting behind them.

“Thank you for today” Christen said as Tobin pulled up in front of her house.

“Next weekend?” Tobin questioned.

“Same time? Same place?” Christen questioned back.

“You know it” Tobin replied before leaning over the center console and capturing Christen’s lip.  
“I’ll start my count down now” Christen joked and she pulled away and reached for the door handle.

“Bye Tobin” Christen said as she began to get out.

Tobin reached for Christen’s arm pulling her in for another kiss before letting her go for the night.

“Bye Christen” she said as the door shut.

Tobin sat in her car watch as Christen walked towards her front door. Christen opened the door, and slowly turned to wave goodbye as Tobin drove off down the road.

* * *

The two girls texted back and forth pretty regularly throughout the week. On multiple occasions Tobin felt like she was flirting with Christen but couldn’t tell if she was flirting back. The felling of Christen’s lips were permanently engraved in Tobin’s memory and she couldn’t stop herself from touching her lips every time she thought back to it.

Tobin again, got Christen tickets to the game, however this time she was attending alone. Her sister was busy, and she didn’t feel like inviting anyone else. If she was really honest, she wanted Tobin all to herself.

The LA Lions won again, and of course, Tobin got a goal for Christen. As Tobin rushed around the locker room this time, Kelley and Alex just looked at each other, both with smirks on their face.

As soon as Tobin was changed, she rushed out the door to find Christen, without hesitation, she walked up to Christen and wrapped her into a giant hug, pulling away slightly to connect their lips briefly.

“Hi” Christen said when they finally pulled apart.

“Hi” Tobin said as she connected their hands and led her towards her car.

“What’s the rush?” Christen questioned, confused by Tobin’s fast pace.

“Want the truth?” Tobin asked, as a way to try and find the time to sort through her thoughts and emotions in her head

“Mhmm” Christen just nodded.

“I want to make out with you but don’t want any of my fans to start taking pictures and posting them online” Tobin stated honestly.

“Come here” Christen said with a smile pulling Tobin in and immediately connecting their lips.

“Satisfied?” she questioned, when they pulled apart.

“Hmm, not really” Tobin said before reconnecting their lips. “Thank god for tinted windows” Tobin mumbled against Christen’s lips.

The rest of the evening was pretty similar to the previous weekend with a few more stolen kisses. Tobin could not get enough of the dark-haired girl and it appeared she felt pretty similar however, Tobin knew they should probably talk soon, as she couldn’t stop thinking about the day they met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue. I got this idea this morning and just decided to needed to write it right away.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes.


	2. The Big News

It was now Wednesday and Tobin and Christen decided they should meet up. Tobin suggested the café they met in, as it offered such a variety of food options as well as had a very welcoming atmosphere. When Tobin arrived Christen was sitting at the same table as she was nearly two weeks ago, 13 days to be exact, and when Tobin spotted her, she instantly knew today was the day they should talk about it.

“Hey” Christen said as she looked up from her phone to see Tobin approaching.

“Hi” Tobin said as Christen stood, and wrapped her up into a hug.

“How are you?” Christen asked, not giving Tobin the chance to reply as she quickly pecked her lips.

Tobin smiled, “Better now.”

“Do you want something to drink?” Christen asked.

“Tell me what you want, and I’ll go order” Tobin responded.

“No let me get them” Christen said, sticking her lip out in a slight pout.

“Fine” Tobin replied, “Medium iced vanilla latte please.”

“Don’t go anywhere.” Christen said, moving passed Tobin towards the counter.

“Couldn’t even if I wanted to” Tobin said under her breath.

Soon, Christen returned with two medium iced vanilla lattes and a box of assorted desserts. Taking a seat right next to Tobin. Tobin knew she wanted to bring up the topic of 13 days ago. However, she didn’t quite know how to approach the subject or how to do this without ruining Christen currently happy mood.

After a few moments of playing with the straw wrapper from her drink Christen turned, lightly placing her hand on Tobin’s. “What’s wrong?” she asked, with a worried tone.

“Umm.” Tobin barley gave a reply, not sure if right here and right now was the best choice.

“You’ve seen me at my worst,” Christen said, suddenly sounding really serious. “Talk to me?” 

“I… um..” Tobin tried, but couldn’t get the words out.

“Tobs” Christen said. Tobin looked up, eyes locking with Christen, a silent plea for her to continue.

“The day we met,” Tobin kept looking at the younger girl. “I think we should talk about it.”

Christen hesitated and Tobin instantly felt guilty.

“Look, I hate to admit it already, but if you couldn’t tell, I really, really like you.” Tobin started, and she received a smile from Christen. “But, it hasn’t even been two weeks and you loved this guy, and I hate him for hurting you, but again it’s all so fresh.”

Christen looked down quickly to gather her thoughts before reconnecting her eyes with Tobin. “I know it’s only be 13 days. But, these last 13 days I’ve honestly been so happy. Something about you has me pulled in Tobin. That night after I left this very table. The tears were done, I was done. He was the past and I could move on to even better things” Christen said sincerely.

Tobin didn’t know how to respond so Christen continued, “I really like you Tobin. Really, really like you.” Tobin smiled at this.

“Wanna walk and talk some more?” Tobin asked, suddenly feeling weird about having such a personal conversation in the middle of a café.

“Yeah, that sounds nice” Christen said, reaching for Tobin’s hand.

The two girls walked around talking some more about what they were feeling about each other, and just the general not so ideal situation. Christen didn’t like talking about the details of how she found out, and Tobin couldn’t blame her but was also grateful she felt comfortable enough to open up to her a little bit. In the middle of having sex with the person you thought you were going to marry, when he calls out another girl’s name wouldn’t be enjoyable for anyone. Let alone, refusing to continue until you talked about it, only to discover that those late nights at work, meant going to another girl’s house since almost the start of the relationship.

Tobin was shocked at this new information. However, Christen reassured her that it was in the past. The relationship was already pretty rocky, and this was just the icing on the cake for ending it.

Tobin learned that the day the two met, Christen was at the café as Ryan was at their apartment moving out all of his belongings. Christen couldn’t stand to see his face. Didn’t want him to try and resolve things now that he had lost her completely. 

As the girls were getting ready to part ways, they were both disappointed.

“I’ll be cheering you on, on Saturday” Christen said while they were embraced in a hug.

The Lions were away this week, traveling to Orlando Florida and would be leaving tomorrow night. “If I score, just know it’s for you” Tobin replied.

“You will, I know it.” Christen said smiling. “Good luck” Christen said pulling away.

“Wait” Tobin said reaching for Christen’s hand. 

“What?” Christen asked confused.

“You forgot something” Tobin replied, and before Christen could question it, Tobin pulled her in for a kiss. “That’s better” Tobin said as they pulled away.

“More of those if you score this weekend” Christen joked.

“I’ll try my hardest” Tobin replied before the girls started separating.

“I’ll see you when you get back?” Christen asked.

“100%” Tobin replied.

As the girls went their separate ways for the next couple of days, Tobin was feeling a lot better. She knew where Christen’s head was at, they had both expressed their worries, both listened to one another, and most importantly, Tobin knew after just a few days, she was already falling for this girl.

Tobin went to sleep with a smile on her face that night, perfectly content with everything she was feeling. Little did she know, Christen had an almost identical smile as she settled down for the night as well.

* * *

Tobin was on the bus headed towards the stadium with the team, constantly texting with Christen.

“Who are you talking too?” Kelley questioned as she grabbed Tobin’s phone.

“Hey!” Tobin shouted, “Give that back” she was reaching for her phone.

Kelley threw the phone towards Alex, who looked at it quickly before locking it so she wasn’t digging too far into Tobin’s business.

“Is Christen the girl you’ve been seeing” Alex asked, as she pretended like she was going through the conversation.

“GIVE IT BACK” Tobin said again, finally pushing past Kelley towards Alex.

“Relax” Alex said, we’re just joking.

“Tobin just starred at her and stuck her hand out for her phone.

“But really” Kelley started, “Is christen the one that keeps coming to our games?”

“Yes” Tobin responded before moving back to her seat.

She had a new message from Christen.

Christen (1:17): Good luck today :)

Tobin blushed, Christen really did care. 

“You really like her. Don’t ya dude?” Kelley said after watching one of her best friends’ blush.

Tobin just nodded her head. She couldn’t hide it. Something about Christen Press had pulled her in and she didn’t think it was going to let go any time soon.

Sure enough, the game was exciting as usual, well at least for the Lion’s fans. Right from the beginning, the Lion’s dominated. Tobin scored the 3rd goal in just the 20th minute. When the game ended, it was 6 – 0 and Tobin and her team were ecstatic.

Once she was in the dressing room, Tobin listened to Coach Carlo give his speech before going through her post game routine. It felt weird not rushing around the room this time trying to get to Christen faster.

Once she was done, still waiting for some teammates to finish up before getting on the bus, she decided to check her phone. Sure enough, she had a message from Christen.

Christen (6:33): Nice goal :)

Attached was a picture of Christen posing in front of her computer with her thumbs up and a giant smile plastered on her face, the screen showing Tobin celebrating with her team in the background.

Tobin smiled, this girl was something else.

Tobin (7:45): I’ll be waiting for more of those kisses I was promised ;)

Christen (7:50): Hurry up and get back here then.

The team would be travelling back to LA tomorrow and Tobin could not wait to spend more time with Christen.

* * *

The team left Sunday morning and the entire trip back, Tobin was filled with excitement. She was constantly in contact with Christen, from Snapchatting silly pictures with random filters to texting her right before the plane took off, the two always knew what the other was doing.

As the plane landed after the five-and-a-half-hour flight, it was only noon in LA. The team didn’t have any obligations and were free for the next 36 hours before they began training again on Tuesday. Tobin stopped by her house to drop off her belongings, shower, and freshen up before she was going to meet Christen at the beach.

Tobin was just pulling her shirt over her head when she heard her doorbell ring. Pulling out her phone, Tobin opened her app to see who was standing at the door. Sure enough, the one and only Christen Press was standing there with a giant smile on her face.

“Hey there” Tobin said through the doorbell speaker.

Christen looked around confused at first before Tobin continued, “I’m in the doorbell” Tobin said smiling as she watched Christen’s reaction.

“What are you doing?” Christen asked leaning over and looking at the doorbell more closely.

“Should I come open the door?” Tobin asked next.

“If you want your present you should” Christen said stepping back a little bit.

“Umm.. I don’t know” Tobin said, “Will it be worth it?”

“Always” Christen replied.

Tobin had been walking towards the door the entire conversation and was now standing just on the other said. She reached forwards, turned the handle, and opened the door to allow Christen in.

“Hi” Tobin said again, this time to Christen’s face as she closed the door.

“Hi” Christen replied, reaching forward and rapping her arms around Tobin’s shoulders, pulling her into a hug. “I missed you” she muffled into Tobin’s neck.

“I missed you too” Tobin said pulling back slightly and kissing Christen’s forehead.

Christen smiled, leaning forward and connecting her lips with Tobin’s. It was a slow and tender kiss. Neither girl was in a rush, just slowly moving their lips against each other’s. The kiss ended as the two girls couldn’t stop smiling.

“I was promised more of those” Tobin said as Christen pulled away.

Christen didn’t know how to react other than leaning back in and capturing Tobin’s lips in another kiss.

The two girls stood in Tobin’s entry way for 10 more minutes, in each other’s arms, trying to make up for all the kisses they’d missed while Tobin was away. It was only about 3 and a half days, however, both girls had deeply missed each other.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this, but what are you doing here?” Tobin asked.

“Couldn’t wait to see you” Christen replied.

The girls ended up not going to the beach. They stayed at Tobin’s house all afternoon, watching movies, laughing, and enjoying each other’s company with many more kisses. As it approached dinner time, the two decided to order food and continue sitting tangled in each other’s arms.

With the takeout containers sitting on the coffee table, Tobin half on top of Christen laying on the couch, lips molded together, Tobin’s hand began to wander.

They hadn’t gone farther than making out, and although they’ve only known each other for 16 days, Tobin knew she was ready. Tobin was nervous, not because of her feelings, she knew she wanted this, however, with the way she met Christen, she wasn’t sure if she was ready.

Tobin’s lips began working their way along Christen’s jaw and down her neck, taking extra time at her pulse point. Christen let out a slight moan, trying to hide it. This pushed Tobin on, wanting to hear it again, Tobin climbed fully on top of Christen, straddling her waist, leaning forward and connecting her mouth to the other side of her neck.

Christen moaned again, this time louder, grabbing the back of Tobin’s head and holding her closer. Christen whispered into Tobin’s ear, “Bedroom?”

Tobin looked up, locked eyes with Christen and could see the desperate need in her eyes.

Christen could see the doubt on Tobin’s face, and slightly nodded, trying to show Tobin how much she wanted it.

“Please” Christen pleaded.

Tobin didn’t say anything, she got up as fast as she could, grabbing Christen’s hand and pulling her up off the couch towards the bedroom.

Christen had never seen this part of the house. Tobin’s room was massive, she had a large bed in the center of the room, facing the giant floor to ceiling windows overlooking the beach where you could see the sun setting.

“It’s beautiful” Christen said looking out at the view.

“I know you are” Tobin said pulling Christen towards her bed.

* * *

It was just after 11pm when Christen got up and began looking for her clothes.

“Where are you going?” Tobin asked sleepily from her bed.

“Home” Christen replied finding her jeans and sitting down on the bed to pull them on.

Tobin reached forward and grabbed her arm, “Stay” she requested.

“I” Christen said before Tobin jumped in, “please.” Tobin had the biggest pout on her face, she looked like a child begging for candy from their parents.

Christen couldn’t resist and threw her jeans down before crawling back over Tobin and onto the other side of the bed. 

Tobin looked at Christen with a smile. “What?” Christen asked.

“I have one rule” Tobin began, Christen turned her head with a questioning look, “No clothes allowed in my bed.”

Christen’s grin widened as she reached under the covers and removed her underwear.

“Better?” she asked as she got comfortable again.

“Better” Tobin replied, reaching over and wrapping her arms around the slightly younger girl.

* * *

As Christen opened her eyes she could see the brunette hair all over her shoulder and arm. Tobin had barely moved throughout the night. Legs still tangled together, body half on top of Christen, arm wrapped around her stomach holding her close.  
Christen couldn’t resist and reached her hand down to start tracing small patterns across Tobin’s back.

Tobin moaned, moving slightly, and strengthening her grip on Christen’s waist.

Christen continued her patterns letting Tobin slowly and peacefully wake from her sleep. Once Tobin was awake enough, she turned her body to look up at Christen.

“Good morning” She said sitting up and leaning in for a kiss.

“Good morning” Christen replied with a giant smile as the pair separated.

“How’d you sleep?” Tobin asked.

“Amazing” Christen replied, leaning towards Tobin for another kiss.

“You’re a comfy pillow” Tobin joked.

“I’m glad, maybe that way you’ll use me again” Christen kidded back.

“100%” Tobin said as her stomach began to growl.

The girls laughed. “Breakfast?” Tobin asked as the laughing died down.

“Breakfast” Christen replied before getting up a looking for her clothes.

Tobin made breakfast while Christen sat at the kitchen island looking through her emails on her phone. With Christen’s job, she was able to work from home whenever she needed so after letting everyone know she wasn’t coming in today, she responded to her most pressing emails. Just as she was hitting send on her final message, a plate slid in front of her. Tobin had prepared eggs, fruit, bacon, toast, and even a fresh cup of coffee to replace her empty glass.

“I didn’t know you could cook” Christen said after observing all the food in front of her.

“I have many talents Christen Press” Tobin said as she took a seat next to Christen.

The pair ate their meals in silence, not realizing how hungry they both were. As Christen popped her last piece of pineapple into her mouth, she looked to her left and saw Tobin staring at her.

“What?” she asked as Tobin didn’t try to hide the fact she had been caught staring.

“You’re beautiful” Tobin answered truthfully.

Christen cheeks began to redden as her eyes remained locked with Tobin’s. After a moment, she shook her head laughing to herself.

“I don’t know what to do with you” She said, hoping off her stool to be closer to Tobin.

“I know” Tobin said as she reached her hands around to cover Christens over top of the long shirt to cover Christen’s butt.

Christen giggled, pressing forward to capture Tobin’s lips with her own.

They made their way back up the stairs towards Tobin’s bedroom, the rest of the world not seeing the two for several hours.

* * *

Tobin was sat in her living room, 15 days later trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she had known Christen for an entire month now. Over the past month, the girls have developed quite the relationship. They hadn’t defined what they were to each other, however they both knew they were important to one another. Over the last 15 days, they spent as much time as possible together, from meeting for coffee for an hour, to spending the night in Tobin’s bed, they just couldn’t get enough.

Tobin had just come back from training on this Tuesday afternoon and was now trying to put her feet up and relax before she planned on going for a sunset run along the beach.

She was just about to fall asleep when there was a loud bang on her door. She immediately got up and approached the door. Looking through the peak hole, she saw christen standing there with tear stained cheeks.

She pulled the door open faster then she thought was possible, immediately wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s body. Tobin didn’t know what to do as the dark-haired girl sobbed into her arms.

“Chris” Tobin asked nervously as the tears began to stop. “What happened? Did Ryan do something?” 

Christen shook her head, “Can we go sit down?” she asked.

“Of course” Tobin replied leading her into the living room.

“I” Christen began but stopped as the tears began pouring from her eyes again.

“Take your time” Tobin said as the sobs subsided.

“I..” she began again, then stopped, shaking her head and restarting. “Tobin, please just let me say everything I want to say before you assume anything.”

Tobin nodded.

“I’ve only known you for a month. Exactly 31 days. In these last 31 days, you have made me so happy. When we met, I was in a bad place, you’ve made me smile more in the last month then I have smiled in the last 3 years. And I thank you for that. I like you Tobin, I like you a lot. And I really want to see where we can take this because I think it could last a long time.”

“I” Tobin started, then she remembered Christen had asked her to remain quiet.

“Tobin Heath, you are a special person. Thank you for being you, thank you for making me better, thank you for everything but,” Christen gulped not wanting to say her next words.

“Wait” Tobin said locking eyes with Christen. “I know is said I would wait but I can’t. Chris. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. When I locked eyes with you for the first time, you had me captivated. Something about you has pulled me in and I don’t think it will ever let go. I love you Christen Press. I really do. I don’t care if you can’t say it back right now but I need you to know I love you”

“Tobin, I love you too, I do” Christen grabbed Tobin and pulled her close. After the moment of silence Christen pulled back.

“Tobin” she started, tears falling again, “I’m pregnant”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes, i haven't edited this yet, I will tomorrow when i have time. I wanted to post it anyway because it's been such a long time.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The whole idea came from what happens in the end.
> 
> Let me know what you think and what you would like to see because i love reading the comments.
> 
> Thanks again.


	3. Spreading The News

Tobin immediately wrapped her arms around Christen, tears falling uncontrollably as the words left her mouth. Tobin was shocked. She hadn’t expected anything like this.

“Chris” she whispered quietly as her hands rubbed soothingly up and down Christen’s back.

As the tears began to lessen, Christen pulled back slightly, a look of worry, panic, and doubt evident on her face.

“Look” Tobin started, placing both hands on Christen’s cheeks, pulling her wandering eyes to look at her directly. “This doesn’t change anything for me.” she continued.

“I..” Christen began but closed her mouth after a long pause not knowing what to say.

“Yes, this is shocking. Yes, it’s going to be hard. But, Christen, I love you.” Tobin said sincerely.

“Tobin” Christen said, the sadness not disappearing on her face or in her voice.

“I was going to plan something special because you deserve the world but this works too” Tobin started not letting Christen cut in yet, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Christen was stunned, the entire drive over to Tobin’s she had convinced herself that she would tell Tobin the news she found out that morning and Tobin would kick her out of the house, tell her she couldn’t deal with that, and that she wasn’t ready for it, however, Tobin’s reaction was the complete opposite.

“Yes” Christen said quietly, a single tear falling down her cheek. “Can we talk about this though” she continued as she gestured to her stomach.

“Mhmm” Tobin answered, not before leaning in towards Christen to capture her lips in a short kiss.

“Can I ask you a question first?” Tobin asked hesitantly.

Christen nodded her head.

“When did you find out?” Tobin asked.

“Like 20 minutes before you went to training this morning. I would have told you sooner but I didn’t want to bother you at work” Christen replied.

“Does anyone else know?” Tobin asked next.

“No…” Christen started. Tobin opened her mouth to say something but Christen continued, “I didn’t want to tell anyone until I told you.”

“Do you have any idea about how far along you are?” Tobin questioned.

“I think about 7 weeks” Christen replied.

“What made you decide to take a test?” Tobin asked, “Wait you took a pregnancy test, right?” She continued, suddenly realizing she kind of jumped into the questions.

“Yeah, I mean, I was late. I’ve missed two periods, and I just had this feeling the I should try it and see” Christen started. Tobin nodded her head, following along, “and I guess it kind of makes sense now” Christen continued, “I’ve been so emotional lately, and more tired than normal and I just had this feeling.”

“How are you going to tell Ryan?” Tobin asked next.

“Honestly, I really don’t know” Christen said sincerely. “I have to tell him, I can’t hide it.”

“I don’t expect you too” Tobin added. 

“I don’t want to tell him. I wish I could hide it” Christen said pausing for a moment, “I’m scared Tobin.”

“Hey,” Tobin said raping her arms around the dark-haired girl, “I’ll be with you every step of the way. I promise.”

“You promise?” Christen asked.

“I promise” Tobin reassured.

The two girls sat on the couch for the next little while, talking about everything. Tobin asked a few more questions and Christen gave a few more answers. Christen was feeling a lot better after talking everything over with Tobin.

Tobin had to admit she was nervous, she didn’t know what to expect in the coming months however, she knew without a doubt, she wanted Christen to be part of her life.

Before they knew it, two hours had passed and Christen’s stomach was growling looking for food. Tobin giggled at the sound before moving to get up off the couch, pulling Christen with her.

“Come on, that baby is hungry, let’s go feed the two of you.” Tobin said with a wink.

Christen smiled not knowing how her life had changed so much in the last month but really happy with where it currently was.

* * *

Christen made an appointment at the doctors to confirm the pregnancy. She wanted to double check with the doctor to make sure she was indeed pregnant and the test hadn’t been lying to her. She decided it was best to not tell anyone else until the news was confirmed. Tobin had gone with her, after reassuring Christen several times she wanted to be there.

The doctor confirmed with Christen that she was indeed pregnant, after going over some logistics about her cycle, and sex life, the doctor estimated she was approximately 8 weeks and 4 days along.

Sure enough, Christen cried when the doctor told her she might be able to hear the heartbeat as she had already progressed far enough along. Christen cried again when it came true and the ultrasound technician announced the little beating sound she was hearing was the heartbeat of her baby. 

Tobin was stood beside her the entire time, holding her hand, squeezing extra tight when the heart beat first appeared. Christen looked up and saw a single tear running down Tobin’s cheek.

After the doctor’s visit, Christen dropped Tobin off at training before driving to her parent’s house to inform them of the news, ready to have some other important people know. She knew it was a little early and she should wait, however, she knew she was going to need her parents support throughout this entire process.

Christen still wasn’t sure how she should tell Ryan. She didn’t want to tell him about Tobin and how fast she had moved on, however, she knew she needed to make it clear she did not want him to be with him. Their entire relationship now would only exist because of the child. That was, if Ryan was willing to be part of its life.

Christen attended every home game of Tobins, making it a part of her Saturday routine. When Tobin had to travel, Christen felt lost, she had become so dependent on the older girl in such a short period of time it scared her a little bit.

Before she knew it, she was 12 weeks pregnant and at the doctor’s office for her second appointment. It had been nearly 4 weeks since she last heard her babies heart beat and she could not be any more excited. She scheduled the appointment during her lunch break, trying to avoid missing work if not completely necessary since she knew she would be working from home more and more as the pregnancy got harder. Plus, it was during break in training so she could attend too.

The appointment went well and Christen decided she had waiting long enough and she needed to tell Ryan. She wanted to give him the respect of knowing before she told the rest of her friends, so she nervously typed out a message.

Christen (1:07pm): Hey Ryan, are you free to talk anytime soon?

Most of the day had past and she still hadn’t heard anything. She didn’t know how she should get in contact with him but, she was hopping this would work.

Sure enough, just as she was brushing her teeth she heard her phone buzz.

Ryan (11:34pm): Hi babe, I’d love to talk. Tomorrow at the apartment when you’re finished work?

The message enraged Christen. She knew there was no chance she would be meeting him at the apartment. It was not only awkward, but, over the last 9 weeks, some of Tobin’s belongings had made their way to the apartment, and it wasn’t a good idea for Ryan to be there if she wasn’t about to announce her new relationship.

Christen (11:36pm): Tomorrow is fine, 5:30 at the restaurant around the corner?

Christen (11:37pm): Don’t call me that.

Ryan agreed to the meeting and a wave of panic flooded Christen’s emotions. Not knowing what to do, she called Tobin.

“Hey Chris” Tobin said answering her phone in a sleepy voice.

“Were you asleep?” Christen asked recognizing the tone.

“No no, just lying in bed watch a movie, cuddling a pillow since you aren’t here” Tobin replied. 

“What’s up?” she asked after a moment of silence.

“Ryan answered” Christen said, short and simple.

“And?” Tobin pushed.

“We’re gonna meet at the restaurant around the corner from my apartment tomorrow once I finish work” Christen answered.

“That’s good” Tobin commented.

“I’m nervous” Christen admitted after another moment of silence.

“Babe,” Tobin began, making Christen smile at the simple word coming from her mouth. “I know you don’t want me there, but I will be just a phone call away, ready to jump in my car and run to you. You know I’ll be there in a heartbeat.”

“I know you will” Christen said with a smile appearing on her face.

“I know it’s late, but do you wanna come over right now?” Christen asked.

“Really?” Tobin asked, looking at the time and seeing how late it is.

“Yeah” Christen replied, “I really need you with me right now.”

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes” Tobin answered, jumping up from her bed.

When Tobin arrived, Christen immediately wrapped her up in a hug, refusing to let her go the rest of the night. Settling into bed, Christen was scared, not only because of what was happening tomorrow, but because of how safe and secure she felt with Tobin with Tobin’s arms wrapped around her in such a short period of time. Tobin had the ability to shatter Christen’s world, at that was terrifying.

* * *

Tobin and Christen had left together in the morning from Christen’s apartment. Christen dropped Tobin off at her house so she could get ready for training, and then gone to work for the day. As she sat in her office in front of her computer, watching the clock tick down she was feeling super anxious.

She knew Tobin couldn’t reply while at training, but as soon as Tobin got her breaks Christen was anticipating her response. Texting Tobin helped calm Christen’s nerves. She didn’t really know if she wanted time to go faster to get the dreaded conversation over with, or go slower so she didn’t have to do it, it was a mixture of both when thinking about this dreaded conversation.

After lunch, Christen was focused so hard on her computer, replying to emails, and working on a proposal for a new potential client, that she lost track of time. Before she knew it, the work day was coming to an end and she needed to leave to go meet Ryan.

As she approached the restaurant, she sent a quick text to Tobin letting her know she had made it home from work and was about the arrive at the restaurant as she was just crossing the street. As she opened the door she looked around but, she didn’t see Ryan ye t, so she walked over to a table and sat facing the door.

Pulling out her phone, Christen saw she had a message from Tobin.

Tobin (5:26): I know you’re nervous, but remember I’m only a phone call away. Good luck!

Christen smiled, but as she went to type out a reply she heard the door open and in walked Ryan.

Ryan smiled when he saw her, rushing over to the table. Christen stood, giving him a quick hug, and pulling away from his attempt to kiss the top of her head.

“Hey” Christen said as she sat down again.

“Hey” Ryan replied, “How have you been?”

“Good.” Christen answered, “And you?”

“Okay” Ryan started, “I’ve been working a lot, living with Jason, but that’s basically it.”

Christen was tempted to ask if he was still seeing the other girl, however she was too nervous to actually ask. She didn’t know how to bring up the topic regarding the real reason she was here. But before she could get to into her head, Ryan interrupted.

“What made you decide to text me after nearly 3 months of not speaking?” he questioned.

“Honestly,” Christen started, taking a deep breath, “I need to tell you something and it didn’t feel right doing it over the phone or through text.”

“You moved on, already got another boyfriend?” Ryan joked, while slightly serious.

“Yes and no” Christen replied, “But that isn’t what this is about.”

Ryan looked at her confused.

“I have a girlfriend” Christen clarified, “But that isn’t what I wanted to talk about.”

Christen couldn’t believe that after all her worrying about not telling Ryan about Tobin, she had just blurted it out.

“Ohh” Ryan said, “Part of me was hopeful we would work out.”

“Ryan,” Christen stated sternly, “The second I found out that you cheated on me, we were never going to work out.”

“Ohh” Ryan said again.

“But, the reason I asked you to come here is because I have some news to tell you” Christen said, nervously looking down at her hands.

“Okay?” Ryan questioned.

“I’m pregnant” Christen blurt, to scared that if she didn’t say it right then she never would.

“WHAT” Ryan said a little too loud for the restaurant environment.

“Yeah” Christen said, nodding her head slightly.

“You’re pregnant?” Ryan said after a minute, trying to reconfirm what he just heard.

“Yeah” Christen said, not sure how to react with Ryan processing everything.

“And it’s mine?” Ryan asked next.

“Yeah” Christen nodded again.

“You’re sure?” Ryan asked.

“Yes” Christen replied.

“How long have you known?” Ryan questioned.

“Officially? 4 weeks” Christen answered, feeling kind of guilty now that she didn’t tell Ryan sooner.

“When are you due?” Ryan asked next.

“The doctor said February 8th” Christen replied.

“So you’ve been to the doctor?” Ryan asked, looking up at Christen for the first time since she first made the announcement. 

“Yeah, I’ve been twice” Christen said.

“Did you go by yourself?” Ryan asked next, catching Christen of guard.

“No” Christen replied, after hesitating for a brief moment.

“Oh, did your mom go with you?” Ryan asked. Christen wasn’t surprised at the assumption as Ryan knew how close the two women were.

“No, my girlfriend did” Christen replied. “Would you like to see some pictures?” She asked trying to get off of the current topic.

“Sure” Ryan replied.

Christen reached into her purse and pulled out the three pictures the ultrasound technician had given her the day before.

Ryan just stared at the pictures for what felt like forever.

“Wow” he eventually said, “There really is a baby in there.”

“There’s a baby in there” Christen reconfirmed.

“And you’re keeping it?” Ryan questioned.

“Yes,” Christen said immediately, “if you don’t want me to then you don’t need to be a part of its life but, there is no way I am not keeping it.”

“Honestly, I don’t think I’m ready for this” Ryan said.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Christen questioned.

“I go out almost every night to the club, I hook up with random girls’ multiple times a week, I have basically no savings and I drive a sports car, I’m not ready to be a father.” Ryan said,

“Well, it’s not like I planned on this?” Christen tried to defend.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to have a kid” Ryan reiterated.

“Then leave, I figured I needed to at least tell you.” Christen replied, the threat of tears appearing in her eyes.

“You’re gonna do this by yourself?” Ryan questioned.

“I won’t be by myself” Christen said, “But I clearly don’t need you.”

“So you aint gonna come asking me for money?” Ryan asked next.

“Listen, put it in writing that you want nothing to do with this child and we won’t have a problem” Christen replied, still holding back tears.

“So we’re done here? I can go out and get laid now” Ryan said next.

Christen’s frustration levels were beginning to rise, “I’m not gonna sit here and listen to you any longer, send me the paper, signed and everything, and we never have to speak again.”

Ryan threw the ultrasound pictures on the table before getting up and storming out of the restaurant.

Christen sat there for a minute before asking the waitress for the bill. Then, she pulled her phone out and sent Tobin a message.

Christen (6:04): Can you come pick me up?

Christen didn’t have any energy to walk less than a block back to her apartment alone.

Tobin (6:04): At the restaurant?

Christen (6:05): Yes

Tobin (6:05): I’ll be there in 7 minutes

Christen took her time paying the bill and apologizing for the scene Ryan had made. Before she knew it her phone buzzed again.

Tobin (6:11): Here

Christen made her way out of the restaurant and saw Tobin’s car sitting right in front of the door.

“Thank you” Christen said as she got in the car.

She didn’t give Tobin time to reply, reaching over the center console and pulling her into a hug.

“It went the good huh” Tobin said into Christen’s hair.

As Tobin pulled back, she saw the tears streaming down Christen’s face.

“Hey” Tobin said, pulling Christen back into a hug. “Let me get you back to my place and we can talk.”

The drive back to Tobin’s was rather silent, Tobin opting to wait for Christen to initiate the conversation when she was ready.

Tobin did however keep her hand clasped in Christen’s, trying to rub soothing circles with her thumb on the back of Christen’s hand.

Once inside, the pair were sitting in the living room, looking out and the beach relaxing, while Christen was trying to process her conversation with Ryan. Tobin was sat with her arms wrapped around her girlfriend, trying to comfort her as best she could.

“Ryan said he doesn’t want to be a father” Christen said eventually as the tears had finally settled, “I can’t do this alone.”

“Chris,” Tobin started, “You won’t be alone. I’m here for you as long as you will have me. I’ll be here for this baby as long as you will let me. Your parents, your sisters, everyone is willing to help you and support you.”

Christen looked up at Tobin and whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too” Tobin whispered back before leaning down to softly kiss Christen’s lips.

“You are going to raise the most amazing child Chris” Tobin said.

“I told Ryan to send me a piece of paper saying he doesn’t want anything to do with the baby and I will leave him alone, never ask him for anything” Christen told Tobin.

“That was probably smart. He doesn’t deserve to try and come in and out of the baby’s life whenever he wants” Tobin agreed.

Christen smiled, “You are something else Tobin Heath.”

“And so are you Christen Press” Tobin giggled

“I also told him about you” Christen added.

“Really?” Tobin asked.

“He asked if I was seeing someone and I couldn’t lie, not about you” Christen said.

Tobin smiled, “I’m flattered” she answered before settling into the couch for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments because I love your honest opinions.
> 
> I've already started working on the next chapter but i'm not sure if I should continue it. If i'm being honest, I didn't really like this chapter.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.


End file.
